Aspects of the present invention generally relate to the fields of networked distributed system (or automated system) software programming, simulation program design, and flowsheet building, and more particularly to systems and methods to create and implement flowsheet models that are composed of distributed process system components.
Process control engineers and the like use flowsheets to represent process control systems that are to be monitored and/or controlled. Such flowsheets generally simulate the execution of a distributed process system at a level above a regulatory control layer in a process control system to provide guidance to lower level control elements such as, by way of example, programmable logic controllers or distributed control systems (DCSs).
One aspect of modern automated systems involves the use of intelligent field devices, capable of enabling control functionality at increased proximity to the process itself. Computer driven automated systems employing intelligent devices have become widespread in the field of DCSs. Accompanying this widespread use has been an increasingly critical need to simulate the performance of these automated systems, in order to best predict the automated system's performance under a wide array of testing situations and environments. Process simulation models are a valuable tool in assessing the performance of automated systems.
Process simulation model components are represented in the context of process simulation software by objects. Objects are used by process simulation software to create simulation models that represent plant operations. One object represents a process model component (a “unit”), such as a valve, connected to another process unit, such as a pump. Simulation programs allow a user to select from a model library of objects that represent the components of the distributed process. During the creation of the model, a connection (called a “stream”) must be made between the units; typically between ports on the units. As a user designs a flowsheet representing the model, it is necessary to add objects to the flowsheet and connect them to other objects. Through repeated adding and connecting actions, the flowsheet eventually contains numerous objects connected in a variety of ways to represent an actual or simulated chemical process system. Stretching streams between object ports can prove tedious, in that this connection process must be repeated many times over to complete the construction of a model. In this manner, the connection process can be made easier for a user by reducing the time and steps required to complete a connection.
Further, selecting the appropriate port for stream connection can be problematic when the relative size of the port makes designating the port difficult for a user. Simplifying the connection process in this instance is particularly useful considering that the simulation model may be created using a touch screen, where differences between users make interfacing with model creation software more difficult for some users than for others. In these situations, creating a design can be greatly expedited by streamlining the unit connection process. Ideally, creating connections without having to “tap” on the screen at all would facilitate faster construction of a simulation model because the improved process would be less dependent upon the differences among individual users. For example, users with less dexterity have more difficulty connecting streams using a touch screen interface.
Due to these difficulties, improvements in the model simulation construction process are needed to reduce the need for repetitive tasks and the need for a user to make overly precise movements to effect stream connections between objects in the simulation.